masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Characters/Mass Effect
Characters on the page. Okay I have seen issues regarding the characters represented on these pages in the past, and I do think that this page omits several vital characters from the first game and features some dubious additions. As a result I would like to provide my reasons for both removing and adding certain characters to this page: For removal: *Jenkins: Jenkins may be part of the squad, however I don't think his gear can be customised, or at least it has no visual difference in game. He cannot be used in combat, and is in fact killed in the same cutscene when the first enemies appear. As a result he is not really fit be included in a category that also includes Aria, Nyreen and Liara in later games. *Chakwas: Honestly I am not sure how Chakwas was ever fit for inclusion as an ally on any page. It is quite possible not to talk to her apart from cutscenes in every game, she has no major impact upon the plot, and seems only be present as she is a Normandy crewmember. If we include her, then why not Pressly, Adams or the Quartermaster? For addition: *Fist (Adversaries): Fist is one of a few named bosses in the first game, he is mentioned as a significant ally to Saren on the Citadel, and is an integral piece in the recruitment of three squadmates. *Hackett (Allies): Hackett appears during the final battle, proposes for Shepard to become a Spectre, and is obviously mission-giver of most Uncharted World assignments. *Citadel Council (Allies): We report to them after every mission and while they can be a hindrance they are definitely allies. The fact they are a group rather than a single character should not exclude them. *Kirrahe (Allies): Probably Shepard's biggest ally in the game beyond the Normandy crew. I fail to understand why he is not on the list as it is. *Balak (Adversaries): Main adversary of the content pack Bring Down the Sky, ergo he should be included just as Shadow Broker is. *Kate Bowman (Allies): Main ally of Bring Down the Sky. just like Balak she should be represented here. Others for Consideration: *Vigil: Vigil is basically the exposition piece of the game, answering many questions about the Reapers and Protheans. *Feros: Apart from the Thorian there are no characters from Feros present here. I would recommend that Lizbeth, Fai Dan and Shiala, all important allies during this section (telling you about the Thorian, leader of the Colony, and giver of the Cipher respectively), be represented. *Noveria: benezia is obviously the main villain for this world, however Anoleis, Gianna, Qui'in, Han Olar, the Rachni Queen Kaira Stirling, and Ventralis can all be argued to have played vital roles here, either by appearing in Mission descriptions, providing Shepard with something vital (passcode/information), or being an antagonist. I'm not suggesting that we include them all, but perhaps think about why they are all being omitted. *Assignments: Again I am not suggesting that we include every assignment character on this page, however some, such as Admiral Kahoku or Nassana Dantius, play significant roles along multiple assignments or leading into the sequel. Now obviously all of these changes take into account that the page format stays as it is, representing the main characters of the game under the established headings. A format I admit I am not in favour of, as I believe that my views above prove that the definition of a 'main' character is subjective and varies by each person. A second option would be for all characters featured in the first game to be on this page, although perhaps not all with a picture. with the old page format this would have been understandably unwieldy however as this page now focuses entirely and solely on characters within the first game I don't see it being as much of an issue, and would quite possible be a better and more encyclopedic way of presenting the information. However I am interested to hear how admins and other editors will respond to my suggestions. Garhdo (talk) 23:32, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :I'd prefer that we list all characters that appear in each item of ME media (especially the games) on their Characters pages as per your second suggestion. The most prominent would be shown with images as is currently done (all of the current characters with images would keep their images, and some other major characters would be added), and all the rest would be listed alphabetically under an "Other Characters" section at the page's bottom. But this is a project-scale change (it would affect the formats multiple articles) which should be run through the Project Forum, and if we decide to proceed with that then this discussion should be closed first. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:02, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me, but I think we should get some more input before deciding whether to take it to the Project forum. Although again the issue does get raised as to which characters are deserving of a picture and why? And whether the characters could be sorted better, for example by faction: Normandy crew, Zhu's Hope colonists, Noveria, Citadel civilians, Mercenaries, etc. Garhdo (talk) 01:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Jenkins is in squad for a short time and if his gear can be customized or not doesn't matter. Jenkins as Wilson is a continuation of BW's tradition that one of player's first companion dies. I agree with adding Balak as an Adversary and Kirrahe as an Ally. Balak's named subordinate could be mentioned on same rule Shepard's clone and Shadow Broker's named subordinates are mentioned, meaning Vasir and Brooks. Hackett is faceless in ME1, so adding him is a problem, we can't add faceless characters. Hackett isn't a problem in ME2, because he already has a face and gives Shepard an assigment with all details just like in old times. Like Else said to me by chat Anoleis doesn't really wants to help us, when Gianna and Lorik are optional allies. Admiral Kahoku doesn't help us, we help him and we fail to save him from Cerberus. Fist had small role and is Saren's lockey but far lower than Benesia.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 09:11, June 29, 2014 (UTC) It's been long, but I think Nihlus Kryik deserves to be mentioned as an ally. Who does think likewise?FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 04:31, November 19, 2015 (UTC)